My Last Smile
by teenageD.A
Summary: Mom and Buyo are dead, Sota and gramps are suffering, Inuyasha is going to leave me, It hurts so much! Why wont the pain stop! It hurts! I want to get rid of this pain! But how?...by an evil sin...suicide


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Note: Sorry I didn't update sooner on the other stories, I'm just busy packing my bags for my trip to the Philippines! I'm going to visit my home! YIPPY! So, ya, hope you like this story.

* * *

Me talking to Inu. Group: Hey, guys, sorry to tell you this but only Inuyasha and Kagome…and Kikyo (shivers) will be in the story, mainly. But you other guys will be mentioned. 

Sango: Uh huh, whatever, I don't care, since you made me naked, strapped to a pole with Miroku clones everywhere, which I hate you for.

Me: Hehe (anime sweat drop)

Kagome reading the script: I'm going to die in this story?

Me: Maybe…

Inuyasha: What! Kagome is going to die!

Me: Oh you'll find out, muahahahaha!

Samiha: Max! We ran out of ramen!

Inuyasha: What! NOOOOOO!

Me: Oh don't be a baby, I'll buy some later

Inuyasha: Keh

Me rub Inuyasha's ears: Sigh, alright reviewers, do your thing, read and REVIEW!

Sesshoumaru: And please do not complain about spelling if anything is wrong

Me runs over to Sesshoumaru: Oh ya! I forgot that, thanks Sessy! (Gives Sessy a kiss on the cheek) That's why I love you so much!

Sesshoumaru hugs me: Uh huh, I love you too.

Me: Yay!

* * *

I close my eyes, wishing this was a dream, but the pain in my heart showed I was still in reality. The wind passing by, giving me a kiss on my lips, I hear a silent whisper saying to not do this, but I have to if I am to get rid of this pain, of losing my reasons. 

Thunder strikes and rain began to pore to bring out the sad setting in this part of the word. The raindrops on my face mixed in with my tears to hide the sadness in my eyes as tears pore. My hair glues around my head to cover my hurt. But even though my hurt is not to show, the burn in my heart burn more and more.

I took one step closer to my fate before me, in my mind thinking of my friends and family. I smiled my last smile and spread out my hands as if I was a new born bird about to fly. But I knew these hands won't give me the ability to fly, I close my eyes as I begin to fall, I whisper good bye, I love you all.

My body was surrounded by a windy force as if the wind tried to save me, but it was no use. This is the end; my fate has been decided, no turning back. I hear people screaming, as I prepare for impact. But, before I die I remembered what had happen to me, to hurt in pain.

! FLASHBACK !

"_Bye Kagome!" I heard my friends say as we went our separate ways. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, I even got an A on all of my tests today. What could go wrong?_

_I ran to the house, almost tripping on the stairs, I was just too happy. Not even the thought of InuYasha made a frown grow on my face. 'Inuyasha…' Inuyasha, I truly love him, with all my heart, despite him being an insensitive jerk. 'Maybe I should go to the feudal area today, besides, it's been 5 days, and bet the gang misses me…does Inuyasha miss me ever?' As the though roamed through my head I entered the house._

"_Mom, Sota, Grandpa, I'm home!" I yelled, listening for a reply. But after a few min. I yelled again, but it seems like no one was home._

_I went to the kitchen; there I found a note from Sota._

_**Dear Sis,**_

_**By the time you get this we should be at the hospital, grandpa had a major heart attack, and we had to hurry to the hospital. Mom left some ramen and chicken on the stove and that if you need anything just ask the neighbors, and if you decide to go to the feudal area, just leave a note by this one.**_

_**Love, Sota**_

_**P.S. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Buyo was run over by a car, we had to burry it by the road, and I added a sign with flowers. I'm sorry Kags. I bet he's in cat heaven or whatever cats go when they die.**_

_It seemed like my great, perfect day was over. A tear pass by my cheek as I read that gramps. was in the hospital and Buyo was dead. 'Buyo, without you I would have never met Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and everyone else in the feudal area, I wish you well.' _

_I went to my room, tears still slopping down my face. I dropped my school bag and sat on my bed, telling myself its okay. _

_After a few min. I decided to go to the feudal area, to calm for a bit. So, I packed my bag and left a note on the table._

_I walked to the well house, as a flashback of how I first went through the well went through my mind. Again, I thought of Buyo, and I silently thanked him once again. But the thought of Buyo reminded me of gramps. I mean, without him we would have never found the sword of hell, and other stuff.. I hope gramps will be okay._

_I jumped into the well, through the time line into the feudal area. I looked up to see clear skies, telling me that I was now in the feudal area._

_I started walking toward the village as I noticed something in the forest. 'Kikyo's soul snatchers _(Sorry people, suddenly forgot what they were called)_, meaning…oh please don't tell me.' As the thought of Kikyo being here ran through my mind, my heart suddenly started to drop. I wanted to get away, but seems like my legs were against me as I started following the soul catchers. _

_As I got closer I saw Kikyo, and '…Inuyasha' I moved closer to hear what they were saying._

"_I'm glad you finally decided to stay with me forever Inuyasha, you will leave my reincarnation, help me destroy Naraku, and we will be together in the end." I heard Kikyo say as she hugged Inuyasha._

_My eyes grew wide, my body just lost it, suddenly it became hard to breath, then, I started to run, I ran to the well, and I leaned against it, my legs were about to give up on me, but my heart already did. I fell into the well, and as I returned to my time, I tried climbing up the well, but as I fell from the ladder, I went up against the walls of the well and slowly started to cry. I slowly fell onto my bottom and continue to cry, I felt like I was near death. _

'_First gramps got a heart attack, and then Buyo dies, now this!'_

_Still crying I finally went up the ladder, even though my legs were just about to give up on me. As I got up, I ran to the house, I slammed the door shut and I sat against the door still crying. "M-Mmm-Mom, S-Sota, are you guys home?" I stuttered out, as I tried to get up. But when no reply came, I figured mom still didn't come home yet. But as I was about to move my room, a knock echoed though my ears. I went back to the door and opened a crack to only see a police officer._

"_Hello? How can I help you officer?" I tried saying without showing my sadness, still leaving a crack of the door open._

"_Are you related to Rei Higurashi?" The officer asked. _

_My body weakened even more, it took all my strength to stand up. 'Rei is my mom's first name…' "Yes, she's my mother." But as I said this the police officer stiffened, and hid his eyes under his cap. 'Oh god…' I thought afraid of what the officer had to say next._

"_I'm sorry to tell you this but…your mother died in a car crash. A boy, name Sota, I believe is your brother, is suffering blood lost, and your grandfather seems to still surfer from a heart attack, he might die as well. Again, I'm really sorry. I'll come back in a few min. with someone who can help you, so please stay here." And he left. I closed the door, and my mind started repeating what he just said._

_After his words repeated for the 5th time I fell to the ground, it started to hurt everywhere, the pain wouldn't go away, and I was practically burning. The pain just getting worse and worse. Slowly I started to scream, I just…couldn't handle this. 'Mom is dead, Sota is hurt, gramps might die, Buyo is dead as well, and Inuyasha is going to leave me. Why! WHY!' "WHY!" I screamed out!_

_My head was filled beyond content. Soon, I just…lost it; I wanted this pain to stop. Suddenly, I figured what to do. A sin, a evil sin, but it didn't mattered because I seemed to lost all hopes of living. So, I wrote a letter and pinned it to the house door. After that I ran, crying._

_Up the stairs, tripping a few times, giving me a bleeding cheek, 2 cuts on my arm and a sash in my stomach. But I didn't care because the pain inside me was far worse than the pain on the outside._

_I ran past the grave presented for Buyo, but I slowed down to see the flowers Sota put by the grave. But I soon regretted it as I saw Hojo coming towards me. _

"_Kagome! Kagome, Hey, what's-KAGOME! What happened, what's wrong" Hojo came to hug me, but I didn't want him near me. I told him to back away, but he didn't listen, so, I screamed, my hands glowed blue and as I pushed him away, the blue light grew sending Hojo away with a greater force, making him hit a tree, and blood started to go down the tree._

"_N-nn-no, I didn't-H-Hojo, I-I'm sorry, I-AHHHH!" The pain suddenly grew more, it wouldn't stop. So, trying not to be noticed I ran to the closest, tall building. I ran to the elevators but both were being used so I went to use the stairs as I heard some people telling me to stop. But I didn't listen; the sounds inside me were far greater than the voices of the people._

_I went up the stairs, not stopping till I reached the top. I open the door that leaded to the roof and slowly walked to the edge of the building…_

! END OF FLASHBACK !

When the flashback ended I curled myself into a ball, preparing for the impact, and as I was about to impact into the ground, the feeling of falling ended… 'Am I now dead?' I thought, slowly opening my eyes. But, as I did, I saw only red…my body felt like it was being held…no… '…Inuyasha…' I looked up to see Inuyasha, his face filled with worry, tears too. 'He-he saved me…no, he saved me; I don't want to be saved!'

"Why Inuyasha…" I felt the need to cry but I ran out of tears, only the tears of the storm ran through my face. I only looked into his eyes, filled with hurt, pain, wonder and…love?

"WHY KAGOME! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! WHAT DID YOU TRY TO DO!" He screamed at me. I turned my head away, I didn't want to say anything, the pain was still in me, it still burned, but knowing I'm in the arms of Inuyasha distracted me from the pain.

Inuyasha grip on me grew stronger as if he didn't want me to ever leave his arms. He hugged me tightly as he finally settled on a tree where no one could find us.

"Kagome, why did you try to kill yourself! If you died then think of what would everyone feel, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, your mom, brother, your old man-" "Mom's dead! Inuyasha, my mom is dead! She died in a car crash! Sota is suffering from blood lost, and gramps might die from a heart attack!" Inuyasha sat against the tree still holding me. He laid his head over mine, and with one hand, started brushing my hair. "Kags. I know how you feel, my mom died, my old man died, everyone even hated me because I was a hanyou, but still, I didn't try to kill myself, something tell me there is more to this that what's said." I heard Inuyasha said.

I turned around to face him, and then I embraced him, placing my chin on his shoulder. "Th-there is…I-I saw you…and Kikyo, I heard what she said…why Inuyasha, why did you say you were going to leave me and live with Kikyo, don't you even care about me!" I lifted my head to face him, only to see shock, and disbelief.

"I never said that-" "But I heard Kikyo! She said that you-" "I never said that Kagome, when I saw her soul catchers I went to tell her good-bye, but as I came up to her she hugged me and thought I decided to stay with her." "Wait-you went to say goodbye?" Inuyasha nodded. "W-why? I thought you loved her?" "Did, I 'did' love her, but now, I found someone else I love far more greater that her." My eyes widen, I turn away to not face him. "Re-really? Who? And what did she do to win your love?" I asked, noticing the pain in me was slowly fading away.

Inuyasha chuckled "Well, she is a very beautiful, no, wait, she is beyond beautiful. She is always by me, she excepts me for who I am, but mainly, the reason why I love her so much is because she is you Kagome, I love you heart, soul, and beyond that. If you die, I would have suffered my whole life. Please, don't ever try to kill yourself ever again." Suddenly, Inuyasha turned my around to face him. He cupped my cheek and slowly our lips came closer and closer until our lips touched. We stayed like that for a min. then Inuyasha stopped the kiss and looked at me, looking for an answer.

"Inuyasha, tell me that again, I want to make sure this isn't a dream, and if it is, I don't want to wake up." "It's no dream Kagome; I love you too much for this to be a dream." "I love you too Inuyasha!" Soon, Inuyasha pressed his lips against me, filled with love. I responded, giving the same amount of love back, making the kiss even deeper. Inuyasha took the sign and bit my lip, so I let his tongue enter my mouth. The pain in me was all gone, replaced by our love for each other.

After a few min. of tongue wars, we broke away to breath, our foreheads against each other's. "I love you Inuyasha." "I know you do." "Hey, that was the part were you say you love me back." I turned away, making a pout. "Hey, I was playing." I didn't respond back. "Alright, alright, I love you too." "Yay!" I giggled, and turn to the hanyou…no, wait, my hanyou, and saw him smirking. "What are you up to?" "Know what next week is?" I thought for a bit. "Uh, Spring Brake?" "Yea, but it's also mating season…" "Oh…" "Kagome, I know this is a bad time in asking, from what just happen today, but I just want to know if…you will become my mate." I stiffened, 'Inuyasha is asking me to be his mate, not Kikyo, me, he loves me, YES!' "YES! I LOVE TO BE YOUR MATE! OH, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I hugged Inuyasha so hard that we fell from the tree, but InuYasha's reflexes saved us before we hit the ground.

After we had a 'few' more make out sessions, we had a quick talk. We decided to bring Sota to the feudal area with us; I just have to hold on to Sota as we enter through the well. And if gramps lives, we'll bring him as well. I will quit school as soon as the year ends and so will Sota, and I'll get miko lessons from Kaede, and Sota will learn how to be a demon slayer from Sango…hopefully Miroku won't rub off on him.

"So, how many do you want?" asked Inuyasha after our long talk. "How many what?" Inuyasha nuzzled on my neck. "How many pups?" I suddenly grew a huge blush. "Well aren't you rubbing off on Miroku. Hehe, I always wanted to have children, maybe one, two, five-" "Five? That settles it, as soon as mating session starts, we better get busy." My blush grew even more. "Inuyasha, sit." BOOM! "Kagome!" "Hey, even though I'm soon to be your mate, doesn't mean I wouldn't say 'it' when I have to." "Oh well, as long as I have you by me." "Forever and always."

And so that was basically the end of my days in the modern time, I finished school, ended up with a B plus, but I quit, so did Sota, he was so glad he could end school and live in the feudal area, even though it mean leaving his friends.

Gramps didn't survive the heart attack so we had a proper burial for him. Right next to mom's grave. Oh, also, we changedthe shrine into a motel, secretly for demons that still lived in the modern times so that they can be safe. Giving them jobs in the motel for that we (Inuyasha, Sota, and me) won't have to supervise. We just come back for paying the bills, visiting mom's, gramps, and Buyo's graves, and to make sure nothing is suspicious about our motel to normal people.

It seemed like I hit Hojo a bit too hard that he got amnesia so he didn't remember what happened, so I was okay.

Naraku was still about, and we still needed a few more piece of the jewel, but besides that, everything was a-okay. It seems like I had more reasons to live after all, adding the part of taking care of my 4 children, twins now on the way. Seems like my last smile wasn't really my last smile after all.

The End

* * *

Kagome with mouth open: I-I have four children! 

Me: Well, six if you count the twins you're carrying

Inuyasha: Hehehe, I got Kagome pregnant!

Koga: No fair

Me: You're saying that after having 26 kids with Ayame?

All Inuyasha characters: 26!

Koga and Ayame: Hehehe, ya….

Me: Sigh…Oh, RAMEN! SAMIHA! WE STILL HAVE RAMEN!

Inuyasha: Ramen! Give me RAMEN!

Me run away with ramen: NEVER! MUAHAHAHA!

Everyone else anime sweat drops

Me: Bye guys! I be heading off to the Philippines! Lata!

Inuyasha still chasin after me: Not with my ramen! Where ever the ramen goes, I go!

Me: Alright, HEY EVERYONE! WE ARE GOING TO THE PHILIPPINES TOGETHER!

All Inuyasha characters: Yay!

Me: Like I said earier, bye guys, till next time...which will be a while...


End file.
